


Pink hair is not only on the head

by NekoChanT



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad English, Established Relationship, I'm Sorry, M/M, Masturbation, Not Serious, PWP, Strong Language, and tagging, probably???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoChanT/pseuds/NekoChanT
Summary: Prior to that, Steven had never had to think about whether Lars had magical pink hair everywhere.





	Pink hair is not only on the head

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Розовые волосы не только на голове](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/448268) by https://ficbook.net/authors/1366740. 



> There's bad English (and everything else, really, but Shh)
> 
> It's translated from Russian (with Google Translate, uh huh) and originally was generally written lightly and without effort. So sorry about that, too.
> 
> Mature for... ehhh Masturbation?

Steven hugged Lars tightly during their usual “seclusion” on the ship. They have a little more than a month in a relationship, on Earth time. During this period, Lars taught the boy to kiss just like a normal 16-year-old boy, even if the hybrid itself was not. However, neither Lars nor Steven was particularly worried. They just enjoyed being together.

This time, for the first time, the boy decided to sit on the knees of a space-pirate so that he would not have to lean over the boy or curly would not sit on the armrest of a certain chair. Because of this, something happened for some reason that Lars forgot. Maybe he just thought that because of the pinkness of this will not happen, who knows. In any case, it happened.

When Steven felt that something hard rested on him from below, he immediately broke the kiss and got off Lars’ knees. It was pink dick. Who would have thought. But the boy did not know anything about it from the word at all. And the other was not even surprised at how the hybrid looks at his dick. He would rather be surprised if he immediately knew what to do, would take a process in his fist and start to masturbate. It would be too unlike this cute boy, so Lars have to explain to him.

“... This,” Steven began quietly, deeply reddened, not taking his eyes off the tubercle.

“Yes, Steven,” Lars confirmed, also being even redder than the boy is, “This is what you think”

Embarrassed, he swallowed, hybrid looked up at his beloved, completely unaware of what to do next. Lars, unwittingly turning his face from pink to red, decided to release his cock from captivity, forcing Steven to kneel and look at the dick again.

“You know,” Lars continued awkwardly, “Couples give each other pleasure, with the help of ... this”

After these words, Steven decided to do something with this organ. So he touched him. Hearing the characteristic quiet sound from the Lars, he decided to touch more, but more confidently. Another decided to help him with the development of such a case, took him by the hand, and with the help of the other hand grabbed his dick. But the boy was not against the fact that the beloved took his hand, albeit rather ... well, unusual. Following the movements of Lars' hand, he already moved his hand up and down. Gradually, Steven realized what to do and when the space pirate realized this, he continued to enjoy and look at the pretty, curious face of the curly boy.

Unexpectedly, Curly wanted to find out how Lars would feel if he ... licked his dick. He removed his hand, which made the other look at him. He brought his face closer to the cock and...

Noticed pink hair on the groin.

And suddenly he wondered: if his hair on his head can hold him in a pocket dimension, can this hair all over the body? While he was stretching his hand to his groin, Lars did not quite understand what he wanted. Pat? He could only watch. When Steven touched the hair on his groin, it began to glow.

Under the surprised sigh of a boy, Lars rolled his eyes and quietly stretched “Shiiiiiit”.


End file.
